Twilight: The Musical
by hpfreak015
Summary: If Twilight was a musical, this would be it. Songs from Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavigne, Evanescence and many others woven into the Twilight story line.
1. Breakaway

Breakaway

I'd made the decision to move to forks with Charlie on my own. Besides who was I to hold my mother back. It wasn't that big of a move, I had no real friends here in Phoenix. The separation from my mother would be the hardest part, but with her emails and phone calls I could get by. Perhaps Forks would bring a new and exciting chapter to my life…I doubted it.

"Bye Mom," I said hugging her. "I'll miss you so much!"

"Oh, by Bella," she said, sobbing into my shoulder. "Come home whenever you want!"

I nodded thinking of going home to the empty home, knowing that Renee would not be there. She was planning on moving around a lot the next year with Phil, her new husband, minor league baseball player extraordinaire. I turned away from my mom to head through the gates, not wanting to break down in front of her.

"_Grew up in a small town," _I sang to myself, setting my things down in the security bin. _"And when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy, I would pray_…"

I took my bags after I walked through the detection device and made my way to my gate. The song that flooded my mind still begged to be free.

"_Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me," _I thought of how hard I had tried to fit in at Phoenix, always managing to fail miserably. My mother couldn't understand why I couldn't get many girlfriends. _"Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here. So I prayed, I could break away."_

I reached my gate and stared out the window at the planes taking off and landing, my singing grew louder.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,_" I wanted more than anything for everything to turn out alright in Forks. I'd do anything to make sure I wasn't a burden to my mom. This move was so out of character for me, I usually didn't take risks. Perhaps it'd become a habit…most likely it wouldn't. _"Make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change and break away."_

I thought of the terrible gloom awaiting me, and my thoughts turned to places that my mother would be visiting. Southern California, Florida, New Mexico, and Texas. All beautiful and warm places…yet I had doomed myself to the rain and mist of Washington.

"_Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean," _I really did wish I could go with my mother, but school and my mother's desire to be alone with Phil made it impossible. _"Get onboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away and break away…"_

But I was doing this for my mom. For her I would make the best of it, I would thrive in the environment that she couldn't stand, just for her. _"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky. Make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away. _I jumped up when I realized my plane was boarding.

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away."_

I thought of my future as the plane rose higher and higher into the heavens. My last thought before drifting off to sleep was of my mother.

I awoke all too soon to the captains message that we would me landing soon. I pulled on my parka and gazed down onto the minuscule buildings bellow.

"_Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging with revolving doors, maybe I don't know where they'll take me. Gotta keep movin' on, movin' on. Fly away and Break away." _ I slowly made my way off the plane, and greeted Charlie. He hugged my tightly, and I returned the hug. I was genuinely pleased to see my dad.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. Through it's not easy to tell you goodbye. Take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away." _ We got into the cruiser, and drove to Forks, mainly in silence. I leaned my forehead against the window, staring at the all too green terrain around me. _"Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from."_

"Bells, I got you a homecoming present," Charlie said, interrupting my train of thought. I was shocked that Charlie had gone through the trouble of getting me a gift, even more so that he hadn't just handed it to me. Charlie had always been a man of few words.

"Really?" I said, amazed. "What is it?"

"Well, it's a truck," Charlie said, embarrassed.

"Thanks dad," I said. At least now I didn't have to spend my limited funds on a car…though gas would be a different issue.

We finally pulled into my father's tiny house. I insisted on carrying my bags to my room, and he allowed me to unpack on my own. I slowly moved around my tiny room, placing things in their place. Finally I finished, and sat in a rocking chair next to my window.

I didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good. Tears streamed down my face as I wondered what I had just done. The windows, with rain splashing against them, matched my mood. But this was for my mom, and I wouldn't…couldn't let her down.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. Though it's not easy to tell you good bye." _My thoughts of my mother made me miss her terribly. So I grabbed the phone and dialed her number, she wasn't home. I left a message on her machine, telling her I made it here safely and was already having a lot of fun. I told her that I missed her and loved her, but couldn't get out anymore before my emotion took over. I hung up the phone and drew my arms around my knees, rocking myself in the chair and staring out the window.

"_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk, take a change, make a change, and break away."_

I rocked myself over and over again, trying to soothe myself. _"Break away…"_

Finally, my mind calmed and I felt myself drift to sleep.

"_Break away…"_


	2. The One that Got Away

**Hey everyone, Thanks for reading the first chapter, it was really more of a tester chapter than anything, just to see if people were interested. It seems like they are…so I decided to keep writing. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight or the characters…nor do I own Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway" or Natasha Bedingfield's "The One that Got Away"…if I did, I'd be rich…boy wouldn't that be nice!**

**"The One That Got Away"**

Morning came and I reluctantly got up. I could only imagine the horrors awaiting me at the prison some call high school. Yet as much as I didn't want to go, I had promised my mom that I would try my hardest, and perhaps this could turn out to be the silver lining of my life…I doubted it greatly, but hey, it never hurts to try.

Jumping into the shower, I wondered if Charlie was home, or if he'd be waiting for me. What should I say? "Hey sorry I never want to come see you?" I wasn't too worried, chances were that Charlie had left, and even if he hadn't, Charlie wasn't much of a talker…much like myself.

I hurriedly brushed my teeth and hair, grabbed an apple, and ran out to my truck. Charlie had surprised me with the Truck, I had been expecting something…well, different. Not that the Truck was a bad surprise, I loved it, but with its rusty red exterior and well worn tires, it screamed "bound to have problems". I hopped in and turned the key, to which the truck responded with nearly blasting my ear drums out. I had not even known any truck other than a semi could make such a noise. I tried to ignore it as I pulled out, and on to the highway. It wasn't long before I found myself in the school parking lot, with many staring faces. I shut off the truck as soon as I was in a parking spot.

I then proceeded to what I assumed to be the main building, passing what seemed to be the fanciest car in the lot, a shiny silver Volvo, on the way. I wondered what stuck up spoiled kid drove that. I also wondered why they went to this school…the family was obviously loaded if the teenager in High School was driving a brand new Volvo. Why not send them to a private school. I didn't care enough to actually find out the answers.

Once I entered the small office, I collected my schedule from the homely looking secretary, and hurried off to my first class. The classes all blended into one, I didn't really care enough to try and make friends. Not that I would've had to try hard. By lunch time I had a curly haired girl by the name of Jessica leading me around everywhere like I was her latest accessory. Normally I would have tried to shake her off, but I didn't know enough about the school to go around by myself.

At lunch, Jessica became useful. At least now I had somewhere to sit, instead of eating in the Library like I had done in Phoenix. She introduced me to her friends, names and faces blurred together and I immediately forgot every single one of them. Mike, a round faced boy immediately stood up to give me a seat; I took it, not making eye contact. Soon everyone was immersed in conversation. Luckily my input was not required in the conversation, leaving my mind to wander.

I glanced around the cafeteria and immediately spotted the only other people in the place who looked as bored as I was. They were beautiful, all of them. There were five in all. One large muscular boy with dark curls that fell carelessly on his head, a tall, lean blonde haired boy who was sitting farthest away from the crowds and seemed to be uncomfortable, another tall blonde, but _she_ was drop dead gorgeous, why she was here when she obviously belonged on a runway was a mystery to me. That left the smallest pixie like girl with sharp black spikes, and the youngest boy. He was gorgeous, so much so that I couldn't decide if it was the blond female or him who was more beautiful. His messy bronze hair fell on his head so perfectly that it looked accidental. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Who were these people? How were they not surrounded by admirers as they deserved to be? I wanted to ask, but didn't want to seem nosy, so I sat and observed, leaving the rest of the world behind.

**Mike's POV**

I couldn't believe my luck. Isabella Swan, or Bella, was sitting next to me. She was so hot; I had to make her mine. But she seemed so uninterested in all of us, not bothering to say anything. I wondered what was capturing her attention, and when I looked I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach. The Cullen's. Of course, what girl didn't drool over them? I guess I'd only have to wait a short while…it wouldn't be long before she found out how isolated the Cullen's and Hales made themselves. I felt invisible…and to her I was.

"_Would you spare a minute, give me a single chance to look in your eyes, let me hold your hand. I want to get close enough to read you, understand you," _I sang softly, trying to capture her attention, but her attention stayed with the Cullen's. _"Open up your heart, open up your mind. Nobody needs another stalker in their life." _No need to travel down that road again…So he was overly friendly…no need to call him a stalker…_"I'm only here to help you learn to help you learn to love me, to know me."_

She persisted in not looking at me but continued to stare at Cullen's. I wondered if I'd ever get her attention, and then I realized…I'm Mike Newton, of course I'd get her attention!

I tried to get my head in between her and the Cullen's. She merely moved a little bit, sniffing impatiently. _"I need a hook so you won't be the one that got away. I need a look that stuns you makes you want to stay. Don't want to speak in case it comes out wrong; don't want to blink 'cause in that second you could be gone."_

I jumped when she stood up, and I realized that Lunch was over. I followed her out, still singing softly to her, wanting so desperately for her to hear. _"I need a twist to help me turn, turn this story around. I need a bridge to cross this dangerous ground…"_

She rushed out the door outside, and I still followed, I realized she was confused and attempted to locate her next class. I cautiously walked up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi!" I said lamely.

"Oh, hi…uhhh…" she said, staring into my face.

"Mike." I reminded her, my heart fell into my stomach. "Do you need some help?"

"Yeah," she handed me her schedule. I looked at it and memorized her schedule. You never knew when such a thing would come in handy…such as when I'd be walking her to class… "Oh! You have Biology with me!"

My heart soared, hoorah! We walked in silence mostly, making a little small talk. She didn't seem too interested in talking. I looked around at the Biology building we were both headed too and a familiar bronze head was entering at that moment. My heart sank again…I had forgotten that Cullen was in this class with me…the kid never talked. My heart sank even more when I remembered that he was the only one without a lab partner. The odds were against me…

"I wish I didn't have a lab partner…I'd much rather be partnered with you." I said, voicing my thoughts. Bella's cheeks blushed and she didn't say anything. We made it to the class room and stepped inside. _"Meet me in the middle like I want you to, I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through…"_

**BPOV**

I kindly thanked Mike for escorting me to class, and he gave me a sad smile and went to go sit at his table. I walked over to Mr. Banner and told him my name; he pointed me to the table that I was to sit at, as I followed his finger, my heart stopped. There he was, that boy. The bronze haired boy from the lunch table, he was even more beautiful close up. I walked up slowly to the table and sat down. I was in awe of him, so beautiful, more inhuman than anything. He turned to look at me with the darkest eyes, piercing right though me with his deadly gaze. It would seem that he hated me, pure hatred. Had he seen me staring? I felt the song in my heart fluttering to escape; it came out in a whisper…

"_Did you see me staring, you caught my eye…Don't turn around…don't walk away…The night is young can we get together?" _I couldn't believe how forward I was being, I didn't even know this person, but I felt this desire to get to know him. _"Got so many questions, feelings I can't explain…We're worlds apart, don't even know your name. I'm longing to give you my heart."_

I was amazed at the sincerity in my words. I really meant everything that I sang. Class started, but my song grew. The class was focused on Mr. Banner, but I was focused on him.

"_I need a hook so you won't be the one that got away; I need a look that stuns you makes you want to stay." _I doubted that I would be able to make him stay with a look…_"Don't want to speak in case it comes out wrong, don't want to blink cause in that second you could be gone…"_

I stood up and circled around him, no one in the class stirred, everyone was still facing Mr. Banner. I got down into his face and sang directly to him. _"I need a twist to turn this story round; I need a bridge to cross this dangerous ground…"_

I sat back down in my seat, continuing to stare at me. He had pushed himself to the far side of the table, and was now clutching the edge so hard his already white knuckles were even whiter. His face was contorted in this look of disgust. And he sat like that for the 

remainder of the class. _"Meet me in the middle like I want you to, I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through."_

When class ended, he instantly was up and out the door before I had even noticed it was time to go. My heart broke…though I don't know why…I didn't even know his name.

"_Turn around," _I sang to him as he disappeared out the door. _"Don't evaporate like you never came…" _I rushed to follow him out, and could see him already quite a distance away; walking so fast he was almost running. _"Turn around," _I begged him once more, letting my voice rise. I watched him disappear behind the corner of a building, and I couldn't see him anymore. _"Don't be a ghost, forever never there to haunt me…"_

"_There's a chance and it won't come again, turn around, your whole life has changed…"_

I unwillingly turned in the opposite direction and began to walk towards Gym.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Bella and Mike both made their way to Gym, each following a different path. Both had the same downcast expression on their face and both felt the same song in their heart.

"_I need a hook so you won't be the one who got away; I need a look that stuns you makes you want to stay…" _They both sang, letting the song carry them away. Mike kicked angrily at some gravel on the sidewalk, while Bella brought her hands up to her face to angrily brush the hair out of her eyes. _"Don't want to speak in case it comes out wrong, don't want to blink cause in that second you could be gone. I need a twist to help me turn, turn this story around. I need a bridge to cross this dangerous ground…Meet me in the middle like I want you to…"_

Bella walked through the doors of the Gym and went to find Coach Clapp, so frustrated that the last line of her song wouldn't come out. The door that she had just gone through slapped in Mike's face and he stared at if for a second. _"I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through." _And, sticking his hands in his pockets, he continued through the door and into the Gym.

**So this chapter ended up being a lot longer that I had planned it, which is cool. Leave me a review, tell me what you like, don't like, are confused on, etc. **

**Next chapter coming soon!!**


	3. I won't say I'm in love

**Hey Hey hey...I don't know if you guys know this yet but...I'm not Stephenie Meyer...nor do I own Disney.**

**Darn.**

**EPOV**

I was so angry with myself, I couldn't believe my behavior in front of Bella. Her scent was so overpowering, but that was no excuse. I'd been practicing for too long to let one little girl stand in my way. The clean cool air coming at me from the meadow was refreshing. I must get through this, Esme would not be able to stand it if I left.

The girl was so frustrating, why was it that I couldn't read her mind? All the other pathetic humans around her had minds like open books, yet she, the girl with a scent to drive me mad, better yet her mind secured. What made her so special? She was not superficially beautiful, not overly intelligent, yet she'd been given a secure mind. That wasn't to say that she was not beautiful, she was. You could tell that by the way the rest of the boys at Forks High had been drooling after her, worst of all Mike Newton. She didn't need his sort, or the sort of any boy. This girl, this Bella, seemed much above the meager minds of high school boys on a hormone high. She was special no denying.

Specially delivered from my personal hell. Why must something so evil, be concealed in such an interesting wrapper. I wanted to get to know her, to be close to her chocolate eyes and thin fingers…wait, no I just wanted to know her and figure out why I couldn't hear her…nothing more, right?

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement…I guess I've already won that…" _I sang drearily to myself, staring into the empty meadow before me.

**BPOV**

I didn't know how my mother did it, but she could instantly tell there was something special about Edward. I'd only mentioned him in passing while explaining to her what I did today, but sure enough, she could tell that I liked him. It seemed silly to me, to like someone from mere looks, but my mother was giddy with excitement as she was whenever she found out about a crush I had. None of the others had panned out…obviously.

"Bella, just admit it, you like this Edward! It's okay," my mother badgered me for the tenth time. "I'll never understand your issue with feelings; you've got too much of your father in you."

"I don't like getting hurt," I said defensively, then felt a song come to my heart again. _"No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient History, been there done that!"_

My mother answered me back, continuing the song I had started. _"Who do you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey I can see right through it. Girl you can't conceal it, I know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of!"_

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no!" _I nearly belted out into the phone. My mother was quick to recover.

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?" _I merely shook my head in frustration and sang out, _"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love!"_

**EPOV**

Suddenly I could hear the dancing footsteps of someone approaching my meadow. I could tell from the tempo that it was my dear sister Alice, coming to bother me about something stupid…

Sure enough, her small figure burst through the trees and danced her way over to me. She didn't even bother to say anything to me, she merely opened up her mouth and a beautiful melody came out.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson…it feels so good when you start out…" _What on earth was she talking about? Why was she singing this song so full of love to me? _"My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

"ALICE!" I shouted over her singing, and she looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, please, please, for once don't ruin something for me! Let me have my new best friend!" she begged, folding her minute hands together and getting down on her knees.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I said, completely lost. I thought of hearing her thoughts, but decided to allow her to explain for herself.

"Bella!" she exclaimed. "I love her, Edward! Or at least I'm going to! We're going to be best friends and you can't stop us!"

"Alice…wha—" but then I looked into her mind. I could see her vision. One that consisted of Bella sitting in my living room, but most peculiar about the vision was that my arm was around her, holding her. I gasped as I bent down and kissed her, full on the lips…I didn't appear to have any problem with her scent…Then Alice came into the picture and she too placed a kiss on Bella's cheek, then pulled her from my grasp to take her shopping. What surprised me most was my expression when Bella was snatched from me. It was so hurt and upset that I couldn't understand it. Then I figured it out, I loved her.

"Alice…" I said slowly, walking away from her. "That can never happen…I don't lov—"

"Yes you do!" Alice said, appearing in front of me. "You like her already don't you?"

"Alice, I—"

"Don't you!?"

"No!" but she didn't buy it, she just kept standing there with that knowing grin on her face. I didn't love her? Right?

Before I knew it, Alice was singing again.

"_You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling…Baby, I'm not buying, Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling... Face is like a grown up, when you gunna own up that you got, got, got it bad?!" _I decided that perhaps singing would be the only way to shut her up.

"_No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no." _I sang, hoping that it would keep her away from the subject…no such luck. She forced her vision of Bella and I to my mind, and I couldn't help but smile. She answered me by singing, _"Give up, give in check the grin—you're in love!"_

I began to run. Away from Alice, from her vision, and from the confusing emotions swirling in my mind. Was she right? Did I love Bella?

"_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in Love!" _I belted out, louder than she had sung by far. I ran faster, but could hear her following, she frolicked ahead of me with that stupid grin still firmly in place. She dropped down from a nearby tree right in front of me singing, _"You're doing flips, read my lips: you're in love!!"_

"_You're way off base, I won't say it!"_

I changed directions to get away from her but found her blocking my exit there too. I angrily sang, _"Get off my case, I won't say it!"_

She stepped out of my way so that I could leave, but not before singing, _"Please, don't be proud it's okay, you're in love!"_

I ran away from her, away from her song, it couldn't be true, I circled around Forks and reappeared in the Meadow. Thankfully, Alice had gone home, leaving me to think. The vision made me feel anxious, Alice's vision had a habit of coming true…But how? Even if I did love Bella, how could she love me back? I wasn't human, I was dangerous for her…it could never work. But the vision…

Night fell around me, not that it mattered much. I was finally so fed up with feeling so confused that I had to go visit her. I ran directly to the Swan resident, and searched every window until I found her room. She was sleeping restlessly, murmuring constantly. She shivered, and I realized that her blanket had fallen off of her. I opened the window to get it for her before I even realized what I was doing. Why on earth did it matter to me if the girl was cold or not? But I found it did matter, and I couldn't help myself as I opened the window and eased into her room.

The smell nearly made me lose it, but I sat for a moment, and let it washed over me. After an hour of it, I found it wasn't so bad. Well, it was bad, but my desire to be near her was worse. I slowly and noiselessly picked up her blanket and placed it back on her. Bella smiled in her sleep and rolled over so that her face was exposed to me. It was a different face than the one I had seen at school. So full of concern and worry, for once the face was calm and peaceful, and, to my amazement, beautiful. More beautiful than anything I had ever seen. I was in awe of that face, I was mesmorized. Sitting down in her rocking chair I watched her for a few hours.

Finally the sun began to rise, and I could tell that Charlie would be up soon. I slowly got up to leave her room once more, but the moment I lifted the window to climb out, she spoke. She spoke so clearly and loudly that for one shell shocked moment I thought she had woken up. When I turned to face her, I 

found she was still sound asleep, but she was murmuring in her sleep, over and over again, "don't leave, don't leave, stay with me."

I was astonished, I was…enamored. I loved her. With every fiber of my being I loved her. I sat in her window for only a moment more as the murmuring stopped. Before leaping out the window, I uttered the final phrase that would complete the song Alice and I had created earlier.

"_At least out loud…I won't say I'm in…Love."_

And with the last word ringing throughout Bella's bedroom, I jumped to the ground and back home. I could hear Alice's joyous laughter and singing before I stepped through the door.

**Read and Review...please?**


End file.
